This invention relates to golf ball mounting devices, and, more particularly, to a golf ball mounting device for use on artificial playing surfaces. Such artificial playing surfaces may typically be encountered by a golfer at a golf driving range where golf balls may be mounted on artificial surfaces, including synthetic turf or mats, prior to driving the ball.
The benefits of elevating a golf ball slightly above the surface on which it rests is well known, and has been used both on golf courses and driving ranges for many years. Golf tees, in innumerable shapes, sizes and formats, are known and are typically used by golfers to elevate the ball on the teeing ground, or the starting place at the beginning of play for each hole. Conventional ways of elevating the ball include a tee comprising a shaft having a point at one end and a shallow cup-shaped receptacle at the other, the point being pressed into the ground so that the cup-shaped receptacle receives the ball in such a manner that the ball is elevated off the ground by the desired height. During subsequent hits of the ball when playing a hole, the ball may not be moved and usually rests on a natural turf surface. The natural turf surface provides a slight elevation to the ball, since the ball rests on a plurality of upwardly extending blades of grass which raise the golf ball a small amount from the hard surface below. Thus, in swinging a golf club to strike a ball on a natural turf surface, the head of the golf club can be swung in an arc which may be just slightly lower than the golf ball without encountering any hard surface or being impeded by the resistance of such hard surface.
The patent literature is replete with many different shapes and forms of golf tees. As background, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,747 (Young) is referenced as showing a golf tee assembly with reusable golf tees. Essentially, Young shows a golf tee assembly comprising a plurality of golf tees 12, 14 and 16 of varying vertical elevation, and an annular ring 20 with a central hole 22, anchoring means 26 including a tapered end portion 24 and a grasping end portion 28. To secure the golf tees of the invention of varying elevation in position for reuse, each is attached to the retaining ring by flexible attaching means, indicated by reference numeral 21, 23 and 25. To use the golf tee assembly, the retaining ring is placed over a rubberized practice tee 40 or laid directly on a teeing ground surface and the anchoring means is inserted into the ground or the practice tee, through the ring to secure the ring to the ground or make a tight fit for the practice tee. The golfer then selects the particular golf tee of desired height. In summary, the Young patent provides a reusable tee assembly with a number of individual tees so that the elevation or height of the ball can be adjusted to simulate different playing conditions.